


Room

by icylook, ltoadreamer



Series: The Flight of Us [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltoadreamer/pseuds/ltoadreamer
Summary: Life goes on after the Blight.





	Room

The air was humid, nearly stagnant. Sun was beating down mercilessly, the smells of a city more potent. He wrinkled up his nose in disgust at the stench coming from an alley.

Vergil just ended his meeting with merchants guild representative. Kendrick was grateful about his personal involvement and the assurance about the end of attacks on caravans.

The Warden Commander was careful in announcing the one truly responsible for the initial violence in Wending Woods.

No names given.

Velanna was under his care now, coscripted and living through the joining. He wasn’t sure of the power of her motivation, but he has seen her devotion in revenge. He just hoped her passion for vengance would not bring friendly fire into their ranks.

The market seemed packed today.

Merchants and farmers selling their wares, people yelling and haggling. Vergil was walking through the crowd slowly, making his way carefully.

He hated being in the centre of a mass, with so much people all around him. But it seemed that uniform gave him some advantage, as whoever recognized the pattern and colours looked like they wanted to get out of his path.

Pity that it happened so rarely.

With some difficulty, he stopped before the stall of local apothecary. Anders left him with a list of ingredients, as he insisted he had been too busy with brewing new batch and stayed behind in the Keep.

Wending Woods got under skin of their group. Literally, thanks to the mysterious Architect. Get answer for one question, few more sprouted up.

Neverending cycle.

Vergil glanced briefly at the client, talking with the stall’s owner, looking back at the list. Knowing the prices of the wares, he’d likely leave a fortune here. He waited patiently for a moment, adding up numbers in his mind, but the conversation with the client seemed to have no end and the sun was causing to make him feel uncomfortable in his armor.

The person’s clothing looked like a traveler’s garb, with a pack and bow on top. Fair hair in loose braid, tanned skin from what he observed. And a pointed ear peeking out.

Vergil stared at the traveler’s visible hand, gesticulating at the dried plants on the table. He wasn’t sure what was so familiar about the movements, but his musings were interrupted by merchant’s assistant, who finally showed up from the back of the shop.

Thankfully, the man knew his way around the shop’s stock and Vergil concluded his business fairly quick. With a promise of few coins for delivery of the goods to the Keep, he was ready to be on his way.

“Warden Surana?” A soft, somewhat surprised voice behind had him glancing back at the speaker.

_Someone in the city calling him by his actual name? _

He cautiously turned back, face neutral, as he took in the stranger. It was the elven traveler, smiling at him with a pleased gleam in his emerald eyes.

“Well, you must have tales I’d die to hear.” At Vergil’s lack of proper acknowledgment his smile faltered, a light blush colouring his freckled cheeks. He brought his hands in nervous gesture, fumbling a little. “I mean, you could not remember me, I-”

“Aether Alerion.” Vergil’s words seemed to lift up the other’s uneasiness instantly. His mind cleared, some memories from the Blight time rushing back.

“I do remember you.” He looked at the man properly, giving him a once over. Yes, he did recollect moments with Aether in Brecilian.

Some more heated than other. A light smirk came upon his lips.

“There are many stories to be told.” He said to the healer, gesturing to follow him out of the market. “If you tell me what winds brought you to Amaranthine.” Aether fell in step beside him, the amount of people around them forcing the close proximity.

“There are templars stationed.” Vergil grimaced at the chantry in the distance. “Some more bloodlust than normal.” His flat tone leaked the distaste he held for the order. After the last clash with Rylock, more than ever. “I hope you kept your presence low during your stay.”

Aether gracefully evaded the worst of the crowd, his steps light and nimble.

“I’m sure they didn’t spare me a glance, more than necessary.” He smiled. “After all, they don’t want to make enemies with nearby clan, yes?” He chuckled quietly.

They were nearing to the city gates, where Nathaniel should be waiting already. “And I got off from the ship this morning. I’m planning to meet up with the clan residing near Wending Woods at this time of the year.”

The mass of people thinned near the gates and Vergil stopped, turning fully to his companion.

“Dalish clan in Wending Woods?” He asked with a frown.

Aether nodded, his expression warm. “Yes, I’d like to ask Keeper Ilshae to let me stay with them for a time being”

“I’m afraid it won’t be possible.” Delivering the bad news never was his pleasure. “The clan, at least a part of it, was attacked by darkspawn. Almost everyone were killed.” Vergil saw how Aether’s face changed at the information, going from positively gleaming to surprised.

“Are you… are you sure it was them?” His voice shook lightly and he paled visibly. “No one survived?” The healer grabbed at Vergil’s arm, his eyes pleading. “You said a part of them, what about the rest, the Keeper?”

He gently placed his palm on Aether’s hand, now nearly clawing at him. Anxious for any good news.

“I don’t know what happened to the rest of them,” he said stepping closer to the healer, “only that they moved on. To where, I have no idea.”

Aether’s shoulders sagged, his other hand coming up to his face.

“Another one lost…” He murmured to himself quietly.

Vergil watched him collecting himself tiredly.

“There is a new Warden who came from the clan.” he said carefully and Aether’s eyes met his instantly. “Maybe she’d be willing to open up to another Dalish and tell you more.”

He huffed lightly. “She isn’t making it too easy for a ‘flat ear’, even the one who is her Commander.” There was a trace of humour in his voice, and Aether’s lips twitched up even so slightly.

“I’d like to meet her, if it’s possible.” Vergil nodded, turning to cross the gate and leave the noisy city behind.

“Follow me then. I invite you to stay in the Keep for as long as you’d like.”

A faint _“thank you”_ came from behind him.

* * *

It was a busy week.

Vigil’s Keep was in, what it seemed, constant need of Vergil’s attention.

There were the matters of necessary upgrades of the walls and expansion of new parts of the buildings.

Local farmers came to ask for additional patrols, as darkspawns kept showing up notoriously, ruining people’s farms and killing any, who haven’t run on time.

A problem with Keep’s basement, which turned out to be an infestation of loitering darkspawns and creepy ancient shades.

There would be more at Vergil’s head than he’d be able to concentrate for, if not for indescribable skill of his seneschal. Varel aptly run the diplomatic and everyday matters of the Keep, leaving Vergil with taking care of most important and urgent ones.

Still, every day Vergil made sure to at least talk with his guest shortly, even in passing. And at any other evening, before either of them would retire for the night. Aether seemed to make fast friends with most of his subordinates. Vergil saw him talking with Nathaniel, the topic not so interesting for the mage as for both of archers. They had him lost on the material of Aether’s bow’s string. Surprisingly, or maybe not so, Velanna did open to Aether about some of her concerns. She was wary of him at first, but fellow Dalish seemed to understand her better than anyone in her new home.

One evening, after the gates in the underground tunnels were finally fixed and closed, Vergil reserved strictly for relaxing. He was in need of good bath and company. And when the former was taken care of, he ventured to his guest’s room, a bottle of his favourite wine in hand.

* * *

The chambers were sparsely decorated, with only the most necessary furniture.

They were sitting on a sofa, slowly going through the bottle and talking about times behind them and current endeavours.

Vergil found himself truly calm, the presence of the healer soothing. He remembered once again why he enjoyed the company of the other man. Then, in mid sentence Aether stopped himself, and got up with _“How could I forget about that!”_

Vergil watched him with mild interest, as he walked quickly to his pack near bed, rummaging through it for a while, until he came back with a book in hand.

He presented it for the mage to take with an easy smile.

“What is it?” Vergil took the leather bound… _journal?_ He thought upon seeing the hand written pages.

“It’s the copy of translations of texts we were working on at the Brecillian.” Aether’s voice held a hint of pride. “The one you left behind in my things.”

“Is it now.” Vergil looked up from the writing, a pleased expression on his face. “I see it was a good decision. You worked hard on this.”

* * *

He liked seeing this blush.

He moved his lips slowly, watching out for any sign of discomfort.

And there wasn’t any, as Aether returned the kiss, pressing up to him. In search of more contact, which Vergil was delighted in giving.

Their kiss became more heated, tiny gasps and noises coming from both of them. Vergil took pleasure in little gasps Aether was making, as he marked his way on the skin of his neck and then collarbones.

He remembered, how he discovered the spots that made the healer shudder with pleasure and he planned on using the memories.

To recreate and make more of them, to leave Aether sated and satisfied.

And he made his way down, covering his chest with licks and bites, listening to his partner’s quicken breathing and muffled words, Aether’s palms on his shoulders.

He stopped only for a moment, looking up from his place upon Aether’s stomach, his hands at the other’s waist.

Lip bitten to stop the noises coming out, the emerald eyes glossed slightly, the natural reflective glow seen in low light of candles.

“Let me hear you.” He whispered, fingers caressing the skin delicately, making Aether squirm. He held his gaze steadily on healer’s eyes until he relented with a small nod, teeth letting go of reddened skin.

Vergil licked his own lips at the sight, grinning slowly.

“I’ll make sure we both enjoy you screaming my name, 'ethe.”

* * *

Aether was asleep, lying on his side, facing Vergil.

The mage stayed awake, as he wasn’t used to sleeping with someone.

He took pride in tiring out his companion, _throughtfully_, who’d turned out to be eager in keeping his pace.

He wasn’t the only one with marks littering his skin, as he took as much as he gave.

Vergil found out, that he didn’t mind Aether’s fingers in his hair, pulling, when the mage teased him with his mouth and tongue.

He seemed to like being held down, biting on pillow until the fabric teared, with a steady rhythm of Vergil’s hips pushing into him from behind, chest pressing to his back, teeth on his ear and neck.

Responsive and sensitive, chasing his pleasure beneath and above him.

He glanced at the sleeping man, lost in thought, unconsciously reaching out his hand to his head to… _smooth away hair from his face?_

His fingers curled, hovering inches from its target. He stared at his palm as not his own.

_What was he doing? _

Vergil shook his head lightly with a frown.

He moved away from the slumbering man, silently getting up and stretching, any aches coming up.

Such vigorous activities, full of desire and satisfaction, seemed to avoid him lately.

These days brought completely different strain on his body, more of the painful kind.

He dressed quickly, waving away the silencing spell he placed earlier, and with a good reason.

He preferred to keep some of the noises only to himself.

The door were shut down quietly, leaving the room and its occupant in the peace of night darkness.


End file.
